


These blind truths

by shallograves



Series: Nivah [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Dark is good, F/F, F/M, Gen, Granger bashing, Harem, Harry is a BAMF, Harry is a Tease, Light is bad, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nivah, Other, Second year and on, Sex Magic, Torture, Underage - Freeform, Unsure moments, Weasley Bashing, dumbles bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallograves/pseuds/shallograves
Summary: Something happened. The world isn't right and wrong is somehow not wrong anymore. Harry isn't as stupid as snape thinks he is. And not as brave to face this alone.





	1. I want to live

The night had fallen when one young Harry Potter finally woke up, his head pounding and his eyes glued shut. It had been another long few hours of crying into his pillow, his only saving grace being that his uncle and Aunt had locked him in the room while they went out for the night.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked around for the source of his tears.

The little album laid on his floor, opened to the page that had caused him such sorrow. His mother, and father of course, laid in the glossy paper smiling up at him. They looked so happy, their eyes meeting each others before they looked at whoever was taking the picture. His mother had a carefree smile on her face, while his father had a loving look on his own. They were so in love.

He had ruined it. All of it.

See, Harry Potter wasn't the dunderhead Severus Snape had always claimed he was. He wasn't stupid. He was observant, and sneaky. He had known the moment he got to hogwarts everything was not as it seemed. The warnings, the third corridor, the stone. Even facing Voldemort felt…

Felt wrong.

It felt staged. Like he had been meant to hear what he had when he had. But if there was one thing he was good at it... It was hiding. 

Harry had stayed silent and he had done what he knew was expected. 

As he burnt his professor to a crisp, he had felt an agony that reached deep inside of him and clawed its way up. It hurt, so bad, like fire and ice meeting for the first time. He hadn't passed out from magical exhaustion like the Nurse had told him (why hadn't he been sent to a real hospital? He had read up on Magical Exhaustion and it was no joke), he had passed out from the pain. Waking up in the hospital, with all those gifts, that had seemed so set up, even Dumbledore walking in at the moment he woke.

Harry couldn't help but feel as if he was being set up for everything.

Even Ron and Hermione.

Getting up, Harry stretched, his bones popping. For once, he didn't feel sick, didn't feel broken. His uncle hadnt touched him this summer yet, and he only had a few days left before he could go back home, to his real home. His excitement was dulled however, by the ache he got when he thought of returning to the castle.

Almost as if…

Shaking his head, Harry pushed those thoughts away and went to his birds cage. She was out, again, having made a friend of an eagle owl that seemed to fly around here. His windows had been caged for the first month he had been home, before he had explained to Dudley why he should convince his parents to take them off.

He had gotten them on "Eye-sore" and "Neighbors". It was worse to be seen with the bars than to be seen with an owl as a pet.

That had been the weirdest thing yet, Dudley. He had gotten home from school and his cousin had completely changed. He had heard his aunt talking (more like gossiping) about how Dudley had started boxing, and how good he was. Of course his aunt had no idea her son was doing much more than that.

Over the time of his winter break, Dudley had found his love of the same gender, of males instead of Females. And with that, came Daniel, his first boyfriend. Daniel was a sweet boy, who was into the martial arts and could kick anyones arse if they needed it kicked. But the boy also hated bullies with a passion, hence Dudleys change of hearts.

When Daniel and Harry met for the first time, when harry was out back gardening, the older boy had gotten on his knees next to him and started to garden as well. Soon, Dudley had joined them, and what would have taken three hours, took only one. Of course, his Aunt had seen and screeched about how he had made his Duddykins do his work, and how useless he was.

"But Mrs. Dursley, I like gardening. I have a garden in my back yard that my mother uses for fresh herbs and vegatables. I just wanted to help, its my passion." Daniel had calmed his aunt down with that, the woman just as blind to Daniel's faults as she was to her sons.

Harry was sure that if Daniel had been a wizard and went to hogwarts he would have been in Slytherin with how smoothly he had lied. Even Dudley had called him out when his mother left, saying how he (daniel) hated gardening with a passion, even if he was good at it.

"I know what it's like being forced to do everything in a house, you should help him out more Dudley. And maybe sneak the kid a hamburger or something, he looks like a good stiff wind could knock him on his arse."

Dudley had changed for the better while Harry had been gone, but it didn't mean his aunt or uncle did. In fact, while the violence towards him had stopped, the words hadnt. Harry didn't even know his aunt or uncle knew some of the words they called him, if the pain would lessen over time.

It didn't.

Picking up his album from the floor, he placed it back in the floorboards, looking over when Hedwig hooted mournfully. Even his owl felt the loss of his parents, and she hadn't even been around. Walking to the cage, he ran his hand through her feathers, Hedwigs beak pecking at his hand lovingly.

Spending the next few hours reading his potions book from the last school year, the only book Dudley had been able to knick from the cupboard, he went through all the things he needed to work on. Cutting of course, he was sick of hearing snape snap at him about his abismal cutting skills. And of course, his timing. He often put in the ingrediants to soon or a tad to late.

He was almost to the third chapter when he heard the front door.

Dashing to put away the book, he laid down just in time to hear his aunt and uncle outside his door, his uncle unlocking the door. Eyes snapping shut, he pretended to be asleep.

"See I told you Vernon, the boy is asleep, no funny buisness to be had." His aunt sneered as she stared at Harry. They had come to check on him, well actually to make sure he wasn't misbehaving.

Door closing, Harry opened his eyes and sighed. For a second he considered risking taking his book back out but then pushed that idea out the window. He didn't want to know what his uncle would do if he found the book.

The eggs were cooking slow, the heat down as harry made sure not to burn the toast. It was hard, with his aunt hovering to make sure he didn't take a bite and his uncle announcing his hatred of fags. He could see Dudley gripping the edge of his seat, his cousin trying not to lose it. Harry almost felt pity for the bigger boy.

Almost.

"Here you go uncle." Harry told the mustached whale of a man as he set down the eggs and toast, bacon still sizzling on the side. Vernon mumbled something before waving the boy away, growling about work or something else.

Setting down tea, coffee and Dudleys smoothie, Harry scoffed down his toast and water before hurrying outside before his aunt could hit him with the spoon she had been eyeing. The day proved to be a hot one as he got to work, picking up the sheers and starting in.

It was almost two in the afternoon when he finally finished, putting away his tools and washing off the sweat with the water hose. He dried off outside, his clothes sticking to his skin as the sun dried them, his aunt out with her friends. Harry loved days like these, when the house was quiet.

Going about his chores proved to be a nice normality, picking up the clothes and starting them. Dudley's clothes were already all ready for him at his door, along with a bottle of water and two sandwiches. Scarfing the first one down, he saved the second in his room to be eaten later, placing it in the preservation tin that still had the charms on it from when Mrs. Weasley had sent him some of her fudge. The water was drained and clothes started, before he allowed himself a second.

By the time his aunt came home, he had finished and was starting in on dinner, roast with some nice potatoes, mashed of course. He made some dinner rolls to go along with it, Dudley coming in before leaving again with a rushed 'I'm going to daniels'. Harry didn't blame not wanting to spend the rest of the night with his uncle, since the mans speech about the sins of a gay man.

Dudley wasn't the only one who the speech bothered.

While harry didn't see himself as Gay, he knew he liked both girls and boys. He had caught himself with a small crush on Oliver Wood, and even on Flint after a match against slytherin. He had worried about being gay until he caught Oliver and Percy together after a match, snogging and going at it like rabbits. The wizarding world didn't seem to have a problem with it, seeing how something in their magic allowed for conception of the all important heir.

The day went smoothly.

He hadn't had such a good day in such a long time. 

Harry should have known something was up.

"BOY!" His uncle roared from the doorway, the alcohol dripping from his voice. This wasn't the first time his uncle had come home from work drunk, but never mad. Usually it was from a pint or two celebrating with a coworker but never mad. Harry knew something was wrong, so wrong when his uncle came into the room, his face purple.

Usually it took sometime to become that color.

The first punch wasn't expected but the second and third was. Every hit was like a bullet against his skin, harry curling up to protect his vital parts, his stomach and head. As he hit the ground, his uncle used his feet, the fat man to big to bend down without being winded.

"Job…. Lost… Contract…" Was all harry was able to make out from his uncles slurring. His aunt had come into the room rather quickly, the woman snarling about how he did it this time.

His uncle was really going to kill him.

The fists and kicks didn't stop, no matter how much harry wished they did. How much Harry cried and begged, the hits kept coming. It hurt, everything did.

Every hit was another bone broken, another welt and bruise. He cried out in agony and babbled things that mad his uncle roar. 

He didn't have anything to do with whatever his uncle was mad about. But he should have known better than to deny anything. 

The beating went on for hours until his uncle wheezed and his aunt left the room. He thought for a moment perhaps Vernon had brought in something that made a loud crash, maybe he had broken the only furniture in his small room. Maybe he had been the one to make his aunt scream. 

All Harry knew is he wanted it to stop. 

And then it stopped.

Looking up, harry was barely able make out the blond hair, something inside of him reaching out to the woman whose wide eyes blurred as he passed out.


	2. The woman who become mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coraline and the mateship.

Coraline believed in fate, the type of fate that drew you to something. She believed the set points of time where something had to happen, something had to be done. Take for example her mates.

Henry and Calem. They both hated each other, couldn't stand the sight of the other. Their hatred was deep rooted into their brains that when she came along( and subsequently the other), they fought like warriors forgeting that she was the warrior of the mateship. Fate had a funny sense of humor, pushing the three of them together with the one entity that changed them all.

Declan.

Declan with his deep blue eyes and freckles, red hair that never stayed put. His smile that calmed her, the voice that stopped henry and Calem from killing each other when they still went at it (even after fifteen bloody years; Coraline figured that boys never changed, even when they were men), the hands that healed.

The hands she needed right that very moment.

"Declan!" She screamed as she rushed through the door, the young boy limp in her arms. She hadn't been far from the Dursleys house when she smelt the blood, figuring she might as well find Henry a snack. The vampire had been grumpy lately with his self imposed fasting for the festival of blood ( a huge event for who's who of her undead mates kind). It had been his grumpiness that set Calem off, and she had enough of the bickering.

Damn boys.

Declan peaked his head from their bedroom, hair messier than normal with cloudy sleep filled eyes. The lines from the sheets were still pressed against his cheek, a blanket draped around his shoulders. If it hadn't been an emergency, Coraline might have jumped the little submissive, especially when she saw the two red bite marks on his shoulders.

Damn Henry. He knew that was her spot to mark.

"What happened?" Declan's voice was hard, his healer instinct kicking in as he pushed hands away from him. Hands that connected to one moody vampire, whose eyes were a dark crimson with blood lust. With a mumbled 'I'll be in here', Henry shut the door.

Coraline would have normally been worried to be around a hungry vampire with a bleeding body but she trusted Henry. Not to mention he was over six hundred years old, he could handle the lust.

" He was being attacked. Declan... I think this is Harry potter." Coraline felt her mate freeze, his hands having hovered over the boys unconcious form.

"Sweet bloody merlin… " Declan mumbled, his hands moving to the boys forehead. As they got close, he jerked as if shocked, the boys magic thrashing violently underneath his hands. And the magic of someone else, something else. It curled around his hands and pulled, the taste of fear flickering across his magic.

Declan didn't say anything as he worked, knitting the wounds back together , his eyes every so often glowing blue. Coraline helped when she could, lifting the boy with a gentleness the warrior didn't often show.

When the last of the skin had knitted itself together, Coraline pulled back, her body shaking and her eyes on her mate. He was shaking for a different reason, her submissive practically steaming with anger. His hand lay on his stomach, where the first child they had was growing.

"Ill get us tea. And call Calen. " She told him, brushing her fingers lovingly across the boys head. His magic, settled but still wild, brushed back reaching and tangling with her own.

Coraline made it to the door before she felt it. Agony rushed through her veins when she touched the doorknob, the boy on the table making a sound similar to the one that ripped from her own lips.

The sound of pain released from her lips made declan look up in alarm. The boy had been stable, his magic soothed and calm. Normally, Declan would have left it at that, let the wizards deal with their hero. Send him back to the wizarding world with a harsh word and some checking up on. But then the boy made that sound and so had his mate.

Something had him looking, digging into the frame works of what made this boy so special.

He was always so curious.

And what he found scared him. Hearing his mate, he pulled his magic away as quickly as he could without hurting the boy, sending a soothing spell of deep sleep to him. That would help him continue to heal, getting up and hurrying to his now gasping mate. She was leaning against the doorway, her hand burried against her stomach.

"He's not human." They both parroted, looking at each other before at the boy.

"I don't sense anything from him.. " Declan sounded frightened. There was only a few reasons a healer, and a creature, couldn't sense another creature. And all of them made the submissive wish he was wrong. Waving his wand over the boy, he made a horrified sound, his eyes flashing with barely controlled rage.

"Call calem now. " he didn't have the strength to do so. To leave the boys side. Not now that he knew.

"What type? What bindings does he have?" Coraline was scared. So scared for the young thing, his magic grasping at hers from across the room.

"All of them. Except for death. He fucking has all of them. " Thrusting his wand towards the wall, it cracked,the fissure gaping and the sound startling their mate in the other room.

"Foreign isn't odd. "

" No, Foreign is not. Were you able to feel what type? If he is one of the fallen, then foreign would be the elders…" Declan shook his head, the magic hadn't felt cold like the fallens did.

" Didn't make me want to curl up into a ball and shiver. No his magic is… Dark. But not dark at the same time. He had signs of prolonged abuse, which had started to crack the binding." Declan looked at the boy as he helped his mate closer to him. Immediately within four feet of the child, Coralines color improved, the pain easing out of her.

"His creature is calling yours…" Declan ran his hands through her hair, tensing when she nodded. That narrowed down the list considerably to the type of creature the boy was. Coraline was a Veela, a gaurdian in her mateship and the role of the second alpha.

"Veela's are only called by Veela born or Veela mated. Whoever this boy is, he is obviously not Veela born, the muggles would have never been able to touch him." Coraline reached out, her own magic pulled closer to his. It was like a child clinging to its mother, how his magic clinged to her own. With the cracks in the binding, Harrys creatures magic was experiencing the world for the first time.

"Your not looking at this the right way.." Declan looked to the doorway, Henry dressed in his lazy clothes, even if his hair was perfect. Coraline looked back as well, eyeing the vampire as he got closer. "I have fed, and the wounds are of no interest to me now. "

"Good."

"So how are we not looking at this the right way?" Vampires always were able to tell the type of creature another being was (a defense mechnaism ). It sometimes pissed Declan off when he found a species of magi that Declan himself had been looking for.

"His magic isn't calling to your creature. It's calling to your mother bindings, it recognizes you as one of our carriers. If this is Harry potter, and if he has been in fact abused, and bound…" Henry smiled when Declan whistled, looking at the boy.

A creature, no matter the type, needed familiar magic to grow. But the only familiar magic he had found was old and cracked, grey and dull. It had been out of love, tainted by the other bindings he had found. Hate and fear binds intertwined with the others.

It made declan sick.

" Then his creature is making a familiar mateship." They weren't unheard of, it being the only sound way of helping a creature with no familiar bonds or very broken ones to grow. They were replacements to the parent bonds, and usually were made of a preexisting mateship.

"Which explains the pain. But not the creature, Henry." Declan snapped, his eyes narrowing as a gleeful look crossed Henrys face.

"Binds are broken at seven years old, Declan. By the creature or by the maker of the bonds. Whoever made those bindings either was extremely cruel or was afraid of what Mr. Potter is capable of. And we only know of two creatures who inact that type of fear.." Henry didn't get to finish, Declan lighting up and snapping his fingers.

"Nivah. He's a nivah. Nivah can't survive without familiar magic, so bindings are usually placed on them, but they have to placed by a familiar magic. He isn't fallen." Declans face sqrunched up and he made a small trill of sadness. "These aren't old. These are new. Recent. "

"Someone came and replaced the bonds when they broke. To do that to a child…Call Calem now Henry. I want who did this to this boy found." Coraline wrapped an arm around Declan as he reached out to the boy, triling softly.

A childs bond, it was supposed to be a celebration. When a child of any creature showed magic, they bound it to help the wizard magic to grow. If not then they were trained in the magic of their creature, and usually the wizarding magic wouldn't be as strong. Like in Coraline and Henry, who had never had a bond of that nature.

But Nivah's were so much different. They thrived on familiar magic, and their bonds were always so soaked in it that the creature could thrive while being bound, making the seven year old mark easier. Usually, at seven, child regressed to the age of the binding , which was usually three or four, but it was easy to fix. The child would be retaught everything, at a fast pace.

If one had a potions master it was much faster, a day or two instead of weeks. But most creatures werent friendly with the Wizarding world, which made the potion route hard.

Nivahs magic had to be bound, it was to wild to unpredictable. It lashed out dangerously and killed most who dare upset the creature. So in order to save face, Nivahs were bound at two or one years old, by the parents or siblings of the child. It was a grand celebration, with fun and cake. The binding date was like a second birthday. And it would be until they were seven and the magic of the binds was broken.

Nivah, because of the magic of a familiar and how they grew, didn't regress, infact they became smarter. They noticed things more, became more and more even tempered. The dark elves were gentle and kind creatures, nivah (which was born from fae and elvish) were no different.

But if a child's parents died before the binding date, a new bind of true faith could be made. It was usually done by a god parent or a relative, so the familiar magic was still present but never as strong. The child usually never made it to the seventh birthday, usually they broke the binds much earlier.

Harry showed signs of the ritual to bind him being started and finished. But then something happened. In fact, it looked as if it had been attacked, torn to shreds by something. And some sickening being had made him bear with a broken bond for six years before the day of his seventh birthday, before placing the binding of fear and hate on his soul.

"This child probably has never had a restful night in his life." Declan whispered, as his hand carded through harrys hair. The binding of fear always made things hard, Declan knew from his own work with people who had them done. It was mostly adults, who had come in with the bindings from some stupid fued. Bindings of fear was torture, of the most cruel kind.

"I should take them off, at least maybe he will have a chance." Bindings of hate was what scared him, it..

It tore the creature apart, it was the punishment of the most cruel and ugly kind. It was like the dementors kiss, to have to live with a broken creature. They had caught it in time, his mateship bonds wouldn't be affected. If they had been a year later, then Declan wouldn't be able to do anything.

It would be human to kill Harry then. If they had been late.

"Not now. His wounds are still to fresh. And you need rest before you do a ritual like that." coraline put her foot down, Henry making a small noise of agreement. They wouldn't have Declan in danger, even if it pissed the small fae off.

"Not a child.." He mumbled, his hand pausing in his carding before restarting when the boy shifted in his sleep.

"We know your not a child my love. But this boy is, and you know that if you were to try, so soon after healing him.." Declan snapped and growled at his mates.

"I know healer law, do not preach to me. I… Its cruel. To leave him even for a night more with these fucking binds. If I cannot do it then call the submissive from the Malfoy mateship, she has an exceptional healing ability and I would trust her to heal him with my life." He knew Narcrissa malfoy, she was a kind woman who took no bullshit from her three strong headed mates.

"It's almost midnight love…" Henry winced when he realized he said the wrong thing.

You never piss off your mate, especially if they are Fae born.

Declan puffed up, his eyes turning black as he growled. Showing surprising gentleness when pissed off, he moved Harrys head from his lap to Coralines, stroking the boys cheek lovingly with a small trill. When he looked back up, Henry had bolted, knowing to get far far away.

With another growl, Declan bolted after his mate, his body shifting as he ran. Coraline watched amused as her mate tore Henry apart, a limb or two having been severed before Declan calmed down.

Setting back down, Declan moved the boys head back into his lap before growling warning.

"Call the damn Malfoy woman."


	3. Information

This chapter can be skipped! But I wouldn't suggest it. This entire chapter is on the different creatures you'll see and the bindings. And also mateships. Basically everything that might confuse you is explained)

Mateships: There are four different types of mateships, the first being the most common. Familiar, the second being Soul, the third being warrior, and the fourth being the most rare, death.

Familiar: This is family, parents, siblings, relatives, godparents. Sometimes a familiar mateship can be chosen, but that is on the rare case that either the orignal familiar mateship is dead or abusive. A familiar mateship, like a soul one, is instant and can be painful during the first stages. Stage one: the binding, which usually forms at touch. Stage two: protection, the familiar creature involved will become protective over the center point of the bond. Stage three: Ritual to seal the bond, or in the case of Harry, magical sealing.

Soul: This is the soulmate mateship. There are nine different roles that can be filled in a mateship, and depending on the creature and power of said creature, it varies on what is filled and how many involved. First is the submissive (Harry, Declan, Narcrissa), then comes the alpha (Calem, Lucius), from there it's a protector or gaurdian ( Snape, Coraline). Usually, that is where a mateship would end but there are other bonds that can form, including secondary bonds. Scholar is considered to be a secondary gaurdian (Henry), Beta is only used when the submissive cannot for some reason have children and is never truly attached to a mateship, if need be there can be a warrior (Axel in the Malfoy mateship) who deals with all fights are issued. Healers are the seventh, the eighth being the second warrior. The ninth is rarely used and is considered to be an oddity, it being the binder. The binder is in charge with making sure the binds that tie the different factions of the bond hold strong and to replace the healer if need be.

Warrior: Is a mateship belonging to the warriors of different mateships. They sign in blood to uphold their bond, and to protect their mates and their fellow warriors. This is usually issued by the alpha of the mateship.

A death bond is the rarest and the most dangerous. A bond of death is made when the submissive of a soul mateship is threatened with death. A warrior will bind themselves, so if the submissive is attacked, any damage done will revert to them, making death impossible when killing a submissive, which is considered the worst crime out there as the whole mateship will fall apart without them.

Soul mateships can shift at anytime, an alpha can easily become a warrior or a beta, but a submissive will never become more than that.

Creatures:

Nivah: Nivah are a mixture of Fae and Elvish blood, usually dark elves but wood and winter can give blood as well. It is never from a copulation of the two races but a ritual of blood magic with was conducted several generations before hand. The magic takes up two six generations to build up, but Nivahs are always strong. They are even tempered and very intelligent, working off of fae knowledge which is given to them on the day of adulthood (Twelve for both Fae and elvish). Nivah have generally dark coloring, even wood and winter blooded, with jewel colored eyes (harrys emerald eyes). Winter Nivah have fairer skin and are the rarest to be born while wood have darker skin and dark have light skin with sharper features. (Harry is a winter nivah). The nivah are usually submissive, but on the rare occasion can be dominate (Alpha).

Veela: Veelas are creatures of harpy decent. When angered, they have talons and beaks, controlling fire elements with ease. A female veela has an alure to attract possible mates, while a male veela has an extra sense of perception that warns them when they are in danger. It is considerable harder for a female veela to find a mate, as the extra perception of a male lets them know immediately when they are in the presence of their mate. (If they have reached the age of majority which is twelve)

Fae: Fae are much like Elves, except they are healers and scholars. Fae rarely are submissive, rather they are healers and betas. The exception are the royal elves who are almost always submissive. Fae have lighter coloring with jewel colored eyes(Declans blue eyes).

'

Werewolves verses Lycan: Lycans can shift on demand while werewolves are subjected to the moon. Werewolves are born from a bite while Lycans are either chosen through ritual or are born. Lycan's have a tendacy to be gruff and to the point, but they are loyal to their mateship. Werewolves cannot have a true mateship.

Dragimi: Dragon born warriors who are usually Alphas or warriors. They are brash and loud, can breath fire and turn into a dragon when extremely distressed. They can give the gift of the transformation to their submissive. Dragimi must have a submissive, and usually have large mateships.

Draconi: The female version of the Dragiimi.

Binding:

There are ten known bindings but only five are important at this time.

Familiar bond: This bond is put in place by the family of the child in order for the wizarding magic in said child will thrive instead of being pushed back. Nivah and Fae children are the ones who mainly require this, as their magic is very aggressive and will attack the wizarding magic in them as it grows.

Death Bond: Look at Death mateship.

Hate bond: This is a bond mainly used in blood feuds or as a punishment. This bond tears at the creature magic, usually killing the creature side in the process. To use this is considered as torture, as the hate bond causes horrible nightmares and will usually lead to death and or insanity.

Fear bond: A fear bond is made when someone binds the magic of a creature in fear of their safety. It is commonly used on criminals. This bond can cause insanity and aggressiveness.

Mother bond: This bond is made when a child's creature finds a replacement magic for their mothers magic. It is used in cases of extreme distress which causes the bindings that are attached to the childs magic to break.

Will add another chapter with more information as it is needed.

(Ps. Harry is a submissive.)


	4. The ones in the clearing

Pain. Agony running through every vein of his body, like his bones melted away and turned his veins into acid.

That was what Theo Nott could describe the cruciatus curse as. He had enough times to know the sting of the curse hitting his body, the complete and utter lack of control it brought. How the pain never ended, even when unconsciousness met him. He could tell you about the way his body twitched for days later, that sometimes the after shocks were worse than the actual curse.

This time, it was worse. He had never been held under the curse for so long, but then again, he'd never seen his father so angry. He had presented human, even theo had known he wouldn't but he couldn't tell his father that. His mother was a Draconi, he knew at best he would be a halfling, maybe even get lucky and be considered a dragimi.

Then the council would be able to take him away, like he wished every night they would.

But he would never be that lucky, because he didn't even know what he was. When his father had tested his blood with the potion the man had brewed himself, his face had gone a interesting shade of white. Normally, theo would have had the foresight to run, far far away, but instead he had stood there and tried to get a glance at the potion, praying to see the black and silver flecks.

He was met with a crucio.

Theo had never been locked in his room before, he'd always been aloud to roam around the house, so long as he stayed far away from his father and his new family. The Nott head had gotten a new wife the moment his old died, theos mother having died in child birth of the second child. Unlike theos birth, anthony Nott had demanded to be in the room, and had seen his wifes creature before she took her last breath.

The pureblooded man had been disgusted.

The sound of the door made theo flinch, wondering who exactly could be coming. The house elves just popped in and out of the room, and his father had been in once a week earlier. He hadn't seen hide or hair of his father since then, and he knew he wouldn't.

'I should have drowned you the moment you were born. I knew something was off about you.' His father had snarled at him, when theodore finally woke up.

"Theo.. Love are you in here?"

Mrs. Malfoy.. Theodore felt his body relax, a small whimper escaping him. He could smell the smell of honey and jasmine tea, the air filling with it as he took small shaky breaths in. The door opened farther, the veela woman sticking her head into the doorway.

"Oh child… Severus! I found him!" She yelled, Theo covering his ears with his hands. He had become used to the silence of the room, and her voice was an echo in his brain. Why did she have to be so damn loud?

Severus snape was a cold man, but he could have cried in relief when he saw the child curled up on the house elves bed. Loopy had broken her vow to her master, having come to inform the malfoys that her young master was dying, that his heart could not bare the stress of another cruciatus. Severus had known the Nott head was partial to using the curse, but never on his own flesh and blood.

Thank the gods that Narcrissa had killed them man when they came through the floo. Lucius would have done worse.

"Young master barely breathing, Master Seevus. " Loopy was dressed in the malfoy colors, Lucius having pulled his rank with the high court to get the young elf appointed to him.

Severus pushed his way into the room, followed closely by his mates, Lucius eyes widening as he saw his sons friend. He had never seen such cruelty, even the death eaters had usually killed their victims, not left them to deal with the slow death the crucio brought. Watching his mates work, Lucius went to work, finding the Nott family will.

"Old fool never changed it." Lucius mumbled, using his magic to activate the copy left in gringotts that connected to the copy in his hands. He knew the Goblins would be fair, and would never tell who activated the will. They had learned that mistake ten years before, with Regulus black and Dumbledore.

As Lucius worked to maintain the boys future, Severus worked to save his life. First came the spells, ones to relax the tense boy up and make the pain go away. Immediately Theodore seemed to brighten, trying to sit up only to be pushed back down.

"Do not move child. The spells help with pain, but not with the damage." That was what the potions were for, one after another coaxed down the young Notts throat. Narcrissa watched with bated breath as the boy seemed to get more and more color to his skin.

Soon, the last potion, a sleeping draught, was poured almost lovingly down the boys throat, sending the tormented child to sleep. Gathering the newly healed child up into his arms, Severus made his way to the floo, giving his alpha a curt nod.

When they got back it was chaos.

"Kinley has been told to get Mistress Narcrissa! Mistresss Narcrissa needed by Master!" Severus knew the elf, a small pale thing with long arms and dark burgundy pillow case. Seeing one of the masters of the Malfoy house, Kinley pushed past the house elf trying to stop her as she wobbled over.

Kinley was pregnant with twins, if Severus recalled.

"Master Declan be needings healer Narcrissa! Kinley being tolds to bring her back as soon as possible and with healings potions! " The elf bobbed its head up and down as she spoke, the floo activating behind severus as his wife walked through.

"Elf is for you, flower. You deal with it." Severus groused, pushing past the group of three elves to the healing room they set up for the young Nott. Severus had expected some need for healing but not this amount. As he worked on helping the young boy, he trained his ear to listen for anything out of place.

What he found was his wife walking in as if Dumbledore had come into their house and done a jig, the fury on her face making him pause. His wife was usually a calm and collected woman, she had to be dealing with Lucius and their son. Her fingers clawed into talons, she mumbled to herself as she stormed into the cabinet they kept their ritual ingredients in.

"Love?"

"I need you to call the Nivah council, tell them to send a healing squad along with three watchers. Also, have Dobby make up the north hall for guests." Severus nodded, knowing his mate well enough to let her finish. " Also… I need you to report to the council of a premature awakening. Its only by a day or so but.." She stopped, running her hand down her face.

"my love what has happened?" Severus sent his magic to put the work he was doing on statis, walking over to his shaking wife. He had only seen her like this twice, once when their lord died, and the other when their child was taken from them.

"Someone has bound a child in those awful bounds, Severus. He's lived with them for over five years…" She turned to throw her arms around his neck, burying her head into his chest. Every sob made his heart hurt.

Narcrissa cried for what seemed forever, remembering their own child who had been bound unwillingly. They had been at diagon alley, when Fredrick had gone missing. It had only been for an hour but when the boy had come back he was different. They had tested him for all manner of spells or curses but they hadn't thought of looking for a binding.

He died when he turned eight years old, his magic turning against their beautiful baby boy.

Pulling away, Narcrissa gathered her things, silent as Severus watched her. She didn't say anything as she left, but Severus knew by the set of her face that the gods should help who harmed the child.

Whoever this child was..

He didn't care if it was Harry fucking potter,he wouldn't fail protecting another.

Harry wondered if this was what heaven was like..

The field of grey were everlasting, pressing as far as his eyes could see, green hidden underneath the grey flowers. The sky was beautiful, an array of gold's and oranges, clouds no where to be seen. He'd only seen such a sky on the telly, or in the travel magazines his aunt got. He'd never seen a world like this.

The smell of lavender pressed against his nose, itching it with the strong smell of it. He could almost remember smelling the smell before, a long time ago, buried in the warmth of his blanket. His blanket he had been laid in when the Dursley found him at their doorstep smelled like Lavender, but the smell had faded so much that harry had to bury his nose so far into the fabric to really catch a hint of it.

But this was different, it was so strong, as if pressed directly underneath his nose.

Watching as the sun set, harry wiggled his toes in the cold water of the stream he sat by, marveling at how real this felt.

'Can't be a dream. ' Harry mused, hand reaching out to try and swat at the butterfly high above his head.

He missed, hand coming up again to try again when a hand out of nowhere came and caught his own.

"You shouldn't do that." The voice belonging to the hand didn't fit the hands owner, it was to deep, to gruff for the face belonging to the hand. Grey eyes, almost as grey as the flowers in the field, reflected into harrys eyes, a small smile on the beautiful mans face.

Harry had never felt so.. So different when looking at a person.

" It's just a butterfly." He found himself saying, a delighted laugh shocking him as he watched the stranger chuckle as if he had said something profoundly funny.

"It is not just a butterfly, Harry. Nothing is every just as it seems." The man sat next to him, his long legs passing Harry's short ones. As harry grasped for something to say, he stared at the man, until finally he looked back over at him.

"Its rude to stare. " He told him politely, the younger boy flushing as he looked away. He hadn't meant to stare, but this man was.. He was so beautiful.

It wasn't the type of beautiful that normal people liked. The man had a scar, running the length of his jaw and up to his forehead, as if he had been slashed with a knife. His lip stilted as well, a newer scar still healing. To others, this man was ugly, disgusting.

He could almost hear his aunt screeching about it, maybe hearing his uncle saying how the man should wear a mask.

Harry thought it gave his rather young looking face character.

Finding himself staring again, Harry didn't notice when the man looked back, staring back into the younger's face. It wasn't until that delighted laugh came up again that it shocked harry out of it, looking away in shame.

"It's okay, little one. I do not find your staring offensive." Harry couldn't help the surprise that shot across his face. He had been worrying that he had been offending the scarred man, and this man had read his mind.

"I find myself unable to look away as well… Never thought I would find you. " reaching out, the man moved his hair out from in front his eyes, a small sound escaping his lips as pleasure shot through him. The mans touch was like having chocolate for the first time, riding a broom, it was like the first time he saw the common rooms, made his first friend.

A small moan filled the silence, followed by the mans laugh.

"I know, it feels good. " This man kept running his hands through his hair, a small smile gracing his face. Shadows danced in front of them, the darkness of night reaching their little meadow. Looking away from the man and to the moon, which had moved surprisingly fast, he stared at the ominous glow it gave off.

They sat in silence, watching the moon as it moved across the sky, Harry wishing the moment would not end. But the feeling that it would nagged at the back of his mind. He had to wake up…

But why did he? His parents were dead, his friends barely knew him. They would move on, ron would move on. Hermione barely even seemed to like him anyway, he always got the vibe that she just coped with ron and him. He was sure maybe Hagrid would miss him, but nobody else. Dumbledore gave him a weird vibe, weirder than Hermione did.

He wanted to stay here, with this man.

Closing his eyes, Harry felt the need to sleep push its way into the forefront of his mind. With a small gasp, the man moved him so his head was laying in his lap, carding his hands through his hair. He was so close to sleep when he knew.

If he fell asleep, this man would not be here when he woke up. Trying to get up, he let out an odd sound, a small trill, as the man held him down.

"No no Harry… I know. I wish we could stay like this, but do not worry. I will be here," he touched Harry's chest and the warmth of the man seemed to seep a little deeper. " Until we see each other again. Find the others Harry. You'll know. "

With those words, the man pressed his hand to harrys head and he knew no more.

The man watched his young mate go,turning his head to the forest at the edge of the clearing,speaking to the one who watched.

"He will need you... All of you."

Narcrissa gasped as the young boy opened his eyes, staring into the glowing orbs of the young Nivah.

(Hey guys, thats the end of this chapter. favorite, Follow, review, I eat flames.

Character! Inspire!

Coraline :Ronda Rousey

Declan: Jake Abel

Henry: Kevin Mckidd

Calem: kevin Durand

Mystery man: Charlie hunman))


	5. Rooms and things

Her creature had never rose so violently in her breast.

Who would hurt a child like the child she watched trying to write his name with a quill, his hand shaking. His brow was scrunched up, lips puckered like she had seen her own sons do when he thought to hard. Even his nose wrinkled like her dracos.

Thinking of her son made her only angrier.

Narcrissa had been the only one in the room when harry woke up, his eyes panicked when he realized he wasn't home. He had taken almost an hour to soothe, especially when he noticed the shaking of his arms and hands.

Permanent nerve damage.

That was what all her tests had confirmed. Not that she believed it, not that severus did. Her mate had stayed in his lab for the entirety of the weekend, not coming out even once. Not even when her husband and their alpha had come home.

"You should have seen the boy when Coraline brought him in lucius. I.. He.. He looked dead... What those monsters did to him. We will make the pay won't we?" She had cried to him when lucius had noticed the boy in their sons bed.

Draco had spent the summer with veela. Ever since presenting as a dominant he had been training to control himself. Especially when severus had informed them that there was an unusual amount of creature inheritance in their child's year.

"Miss. Miss. " The small voice caught her attention , her head snapping towards the young boy who looked sheepish. His lap was covered in spilled ink, which was slowly seeping into his clothes. Sighing, she gave him an indulgent smile and she vanished the mess, reaching out to brush his hair from his face.

And like always he flinched before allowing the touch.

" how did you do harry?"She soothed, reaching for the mess of a paper. He looked unsure before allowing her to look.

His name was not eligible but she gave him a approving nod. It earned her a beaming smile.

"Your getting better. Now, time for Latin. " They had started lessons the day after he woke up, four days ago. He had been restless, feeling fine hopped up on pain potions and calming draught.

So she had decided to teach him.

" do we have to do ma'am?" He whined. He still didn't know the strange woman's name, only that she sometimes reminded him of draco.

"Yes. What would you rather do?" She asked him, her brow raising almost elegantly. Harrys teeth immediately started to worry at his lip, brow scrunching again.

It reminded her of lily Evans.

Severus had been friends with the girl, long before their creatures had made themselves known. She had been a lot like the boy laying in bed, right down to the almost mischievous look in their eyes.

A loud crash rang through the potions room as yet another cauldron was thrown, the pewter thing breaking into two and oozing out the failed potion.

Severus had always been so good at potions, even before his dragimi had risen. The creature had been attuned to earthly things and potions, able to feel when an ingredient with another would make a potion better.

But nothing was working...

Severus could remember the bundle, coralines eyes wild as Narcrissa and Severus had come through the floo. They had just come from nott manor, having dropped Theo off with a healer who could help the boy. Narcrissa wasn't good with healing injuries, her specialities lying in bindings.

One reason to worry when Declan had started to try and explain.

" I've never seen so.. So many of them. Placed on a child no less. " His voice wobbled, his shaking hands come to push the hair from his face. The red locks just stubbornly came back but he barely seemed to notice. His eyes and face were drawn out, tired as he kept staring at the covered up child.

What he assumed to be a toddler...

"I was able to break the glamors. He had so many of them on him. Narcrissa. "Declan, despite the wishes of his mate had worked what little magic he had left to give the boy his own identity. His own face. It had been a shock to see the glamors woven in with his magic.

And it hurt so much to see him without them.

The boy was definitely nivah. His hair was still black, curling just around his ears in a wild mess that looked like he had never brushed it. His skin had paled and a few wayward freckles had appeared, and a certain scar had disappeared. But what had hurt him was the fact that the boy had shrunk, so much what it was even easier for Coraline to pick him up and curl around him.

Trilling softly at the boy.

Harry had been so small, Severus hadn't recognized him at first. Not without the scar. But when he had, he pulled him from coralines arms and burried his face into the small boy. He had lost control of his creature, which had never happened except for in anger.

He had never been so heart broken.

They brought him home, along with the Declan mateship. They gave him dracos room, hoping when the boy woke up, that he would be more at ease. They had been told their guest rooms were... Cold.

Dracos room was the brightest in the house.

"Mimsy.."Severus called out, his voice hoarse. Immediately, the small female house elf popped into existence, her eyes wide and happy.

" Master be calling mimsy?" she chirped, shifting from foot to foot.

"How is the boy?" They had thought it best that Narcrissa be the only one to see him since she had been in the room when he woke up. He wondered how... Frightened he would be if Severus had been the one.

It made his heart ache.

"He be learning about creature wars. He likes misses voice. " He couldn't help but smile at that. He knew his mate, she was most likely using her veela allure to calm the boy.

"And his health?"

Mimsy paused before answering, her eyes watering slightly.

" He better master. He eat little, but mimsy know he don't eat much. Dobby taken liking to the boy, he often be talking with him. His hands do shake but little boy don't mind. He sleeps lots. "She started to wring her hands in her tea cosy dress. " He has nightmares and calls for his mates. His creature be fighting to get out. Is.. Is little boy almost better enough to be fully healed?" Even house elves knew the cruelty of having a creature bound away.

Severus shook his head, his eyes flashing with hatred.

"No. He's not. We tried. Flower tried but she says he needs a mate to ground him. And without a mate, and without his creature, we have no possibility of breaking those binds. " It made him furious.

He was in agony.

"Mimsy understand. Dobby also be asking to bring the little boy books. He says that he likes reading." Severus just nodded. Nothing in the manor was going to harm harry, they had gotten rid of anything that could years ago.

Mimsy nodded and popped away, leaving her master in his thoughts and his brews.

Harry didn't know where he was. For days he had wondered, alone in bed and unable to really move. It had scared him at first, but then she was there. She was like... An angel from the bible, long blond hair and blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes.

A voice that made him want to melt.

She took care of him, bathed him, gave him potions that took away the pain that came sometimes. He never had to taste the potions either, she spelled them directly to his stomach. She even taught him new things and how to write with his shaking hands. She had tried to explain about nerve damage but she hasn't done so well, mumbling about stupid husbands and mates.

Friends.

But she wasn't the only one who came. Dobby came often enough, long enough to give him food and say a few words. Dobby had been so nice to him, like earlier he had brought him almost a dozen books.

Harry had always loved to read, burning through the books and smiling when he was brought more. He had been slightly afraid of his lady's reaction to him having books but she had given him an approving look and picked a book herself.

She would read for hours with him before leaving, almost no words coming between them.

And then dobby brought him the diary.


	6. The Diary

Dobby had been a house elf in the Malfoy manor for as long as he had been, well a house elf. The little odd elf had been there since he could walk, born into the family as he knew he would stay that way until he died. Or he was freed.   
Death was preferable to being free, not when he was serving a Veela high councilman like his master. Or the beautiful healer, Narcrissa. Or his slightly scarier master who seemed to disappear at all manners of the day.   
But Dobby knew there was one rule.   
Never take anything from the master library without permission.   
Dobby knew this rule, he knew it like the back of his slightly wrinkly hand. But still, it didn’t stop him from bringing the boy who slept in his little masters bed books.   
At first the books had been from the public use library in the manor. He had picked out master dracos favorites. But then, upon noticing the little boy was to smart for the childish books, he started to bring him tomes and scrolls.   
Like a sponge, the wild haired child ate it up.   
It was raining the day dobby decided to break the rule, sneaking into the large library that held the darkest of dark books but also the most informative. It was there he was drawn to the farthest book case, to the small leather bound journal that was hidden between two rather large tomes.   
Seeing it empty, Dobby didn’t sense the magic in the book, he only thought of the young boy and his writing practice. Perhaps having his own journal would help his shakey hand, dobby only thought of how to help him.   
And so he brought it to him. 

Harry stared at the blank pages with a twisted up expression. When Dobby had brought the book, he had been happy to have a journal, even if he couldn’t write like he used to. Or really hold the quil without shaking like a leaf. But having a place to keep his thoughts actually sounded nice.  
Not that Harry was being nice that day.  
No see, Harry had had a bad day. First the nice lady had tried and tried again and again to get him to use magic. With his wand. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t. It had hurt, seeing both the distress on her face and feeling the utter dread at the thought of not using magic.   
Then, he had met someone new. A woman with white gold hair, and eyes that shined like saphires. She had an almost dangerous air around her, but something inside of him screamed for the woman. She kept her distance mostly, looking at him with such a loving look he made a sound he had never made before.   
She left almost right after he had, tearing him into shreds.  
He had been despondent the rest of the day, curled up into a ball on his bed and ignoring the nice lady. Soon she had given up, telling him that maybe he would be well enough to go outside tomorrow. He doubted it, but it did make him look up in time to see the door close.  
And for Dobby to pop in with the book.   
Grabbing the now charmed to never spill ink, he set it on the bed and dipped his quill into the black liquid. It took him a few times to even get it into the opening of the well, but he did it, barely spilling any ink as he pulled his hand out.   
My name is Harry Potter, and I think I’ve lost the ability to do magic.   
Harry looked proudly at the almost illegible handwriting, it looking more like a five year olds first attempts at writing than his twelve year old self. He contemplated on showing it to the nice lady when it faded, sending a shockwave of disappointment and confusion through him.   
My name is Tom M. Riddle, and I haven’t done magic in almost 50 years.   
I miss magic, how do you cope?  
I remember the feeling, why do you think you can’t do magic anymore Harry?  
Harry paused for a moment before figuring it was just a book, who would care if he told it his secrets.   
My uncle, he hurt me. My nerves were damaged.   
Explains the writing….   
Hay! I’m trying, I’ve been working everyday for the past two weeks on writing this much.   
I apologize then, I didn’t know you had worked so hard. Forgive me.   
Maybe, your just a book, I don’t have to forgive you. But the lady says that I shouldn’t hold grudges, its bad. So yes, I forgive you.   
Wise Lady. How did you come upon my book, Harry?  
Oh, Dobby gave it to me, to help me write better. I.. I have to go to school soon, and I’ve been working so Snape doesn’t have anything to pick on me for. He hates me.   
Where do you go to school Harry? Who is Snape?  
Hogwarts, and snape is my nasty potions professor, he’s hated me since I got to school. I think he might have something against my Dad, who died when I was a baby. He always compares me to him.   
Hmm.. Tell me Harry, does it bother you? To be compared to your father? I was once compared to my own, and I didn’t like it one bit.   
I never knew him, can’t tell you if it does bother me. Sometimes, when he compares me, I can learn more about him. But.. It makes me miss people I never had you know? I am an orphan.   
I can relate, I ,to, am an orphan. I never knew my mother, but I met my father once, or I think I did. Memories are fuzzy.   
How long have you been in a book tom?  
Almost as long as I have been unable to do magic.. Go rest now Harry, you handwriting is getting worse.   
Can I come and write tomorrow?  
Write me everyday, it’s been to long.   
Good night harry. 

Harry kept his promise, writing in the diary slowly, his handwriting improving greatly as he took pleasure in talking to his new friend. He hoped he could call tom a friend, even if the older man or well boy sometimes wouldn’t answer, drawn into brews of silence.   
Writing to tom was really the only highlight of his days, not well enough to go out. The nice woman promised him that soon he would be able to venture out around the castle, especially when her son returned from his trip. She had gotten a pinched look on her face when she told him gently that he wouldn’t bother harry, making the boy think that whoever her son was, it wasn’t someone he got along with.   
The other blond sometimes came to peak into the doorway, but she never came in, not once. Sometimes it made him ache but having tom helped with the ache.

“He’s not getting better. He was getting better and then it stopped, Severus. The only thing he has been improving in is his handwriting, and I can’t figure out why. “ Narcrissa ran a hand through her hair, mussing it up. Severus was half listening, working on the potion with precision she envied him for. He seemed cooled and collected, but still his eyes betrayed him.   
He was freaking out almost as much as she was.   
They had received missive from the veela court, her son would be back the next day and none of them had informed the boy of his nemisis’ presence.   
In his bed.   
But if that hadn’t been bad enough, Narcrissa had received word that the council was coming to break the last of the bindings on Harry, since she hadn’t been able to break the bindings. She could remember how bad it had gone when she tried before.   
She had broken the bond harry had made with Coraline and her mateship.   
The whole set of bindings had been boobytrapped, with a precision she had never seen before. It had scared her how hard the person who had made them had protected them. It was worse than any victim of ill fated duel she had ever helped. Worse than what the forsaken did to their criminals.   
“Is he adjusting well?” Severus spoke, breaking her from her own damning thoughts.   
“He wants to go outside. But, with the way his immune system is compromised I don’t think we should risk it, not now Severus. “Without being able to reach his creature, Harry wouldn’t be able to go outside, not with the risk of being sick.   
“Should we just move him Narcrissa? We could set him up in the sunroom, its bigger and we could easily transform it into a bedroom. “ She thought for a moment of his words, the sunroom had huge windows and beautiful views. Dracos room had a view but nothing like the sunroom.   
“I think.. I think he would love it. That is a brilliant idea. Now, come to bed love. “ She set her hand on his arm, the mans eyes turning to her as he sighed.   
“An hour more, I can’t stop now. I’m close, flower. “


	7. welcome home

Home looked bigger than Draco remembered.   
He knew it would, his world had been very small for the past few weeks, training to keep the creature that had clawed its way up contained. Draco had been rushed away, and in that time he had forgotten how massive the Manor was compared to his small bedroom in the abbey.   
Draco Lucius Malfoy looked different from the last time his mother would have seen him. The last she saw of him he had been covered in sweat and in so much pain from his transformation. She hadn’t been able to comfort him, he had been taken so fast. But that was the way things were for a male Veela, they transformed and then they went to train.   
He had been expected to be gone so much longer than he had been.   
But he had grown a foot, now a good six feet and still growing. His hair, while always white blond, was longer and swept back into a low pony tail. The color was now the color of the clouds, a stark white compared to before. His eyes blue and stormy grey mixed together in a dance around his pupil. They would become almost bright silver when transformed.   
Walking up the drive of the manor, draco took in the differences. The ivy had grown more, and the flowers were different. But underneath it was still the same brick, the same stone, the same moss.   
Seeing his mother, he smiled at her, showing his perfectly white teeth as he bound over to her, his voice much deeper as he swept her up, burying his face into her neck.   
“Mother, I’ve missed you. “ He laughed, pulling away only to realize that he couldn’t. His father had swept up behind him and joined the hug.   
Soon so had his Papa. He wasn’t supprised his Dad wasn’t present, Axel stayed far away if he could. Every since his brother’s death, the man had been a shadow that he couldn’t catch.   
“We have all missed you. Severus would be here, but he’s been holed up in the lab. I don’t know if you got my owl, Darling, but we have two guests. “ This perked him up a bit, he hadn’t got the owl. That happened sometimes, the others would hide his letters from him to teach him some humility.   
He had learned a lot about that during his stay.  
“Who are they?” He had an inkling about one, he hadn’t heard from theo all summer.   
“Theodore is here of course. Your mother had a… Talk with his father. He will be living with us from how on, until he comes of age. “ He turned to look at his father, catching the glint in his silver eyes.   
“And the other?” Perhaps it was Blaise.. or Pansy, which made him cringe. The girl was getting worse as they got older, the comments she made about creatures was enough to make him want to tear her face off.   
“Harry Potter.”   
“Oh that’s… What?” He looked up at his mother, shock running through him with a little bit of an edge. Harry Potter, fucking Potter was in his home. He felt his creature rise, his eyes freezing into hard silver as he asked again.” What?”  
“He was being abused, and is also a bound Nivah. “His father spoke slowly, and Draco felt a different type of anger rise up. But it was nothing compared to what he felt at his fathers next words.   
“His creature has been bound by the same binds as your brother had. The only reason he lived was because of his wizarding magic, it seems to be bound to this earth by another magic. We’ve figured that whoever did this, probably wanted to try and kill the creature in him not knowing it would kill him. “Letting out a screech, draco would have taken off towards wherever Potter was. But Lucius had predicted his moves and wrapped both arms around his arms, holding him in an iron cage.   
“I want to see him, now!” Draco’s mind was filled with images of the scrawny boy, with his eyes. He could only think of his enemy, broken and abused and it felt like death. He never wanted that for harry, thinking of his own baby brother and how painful it had been.   
“You cant beloved. He isn’t well. You’ll make him sick.” Narcrissa tried to calm him down but it didn’t work, only serving to make him even angrier.   
How dare she?!   
A slow growl built up, Draco close to losing control when his Papa came rushing down. The man looked awful, like he hadn’t slept in weeks but he had a smile so wide on his face that it shocked draco to calm down. He hadn’t seen Severus smile like that in years. None of them had.   
“I did it! I made it! “He rushed to Narcrissa’s side. Handing her the vial that had been in his hand, he seemed extremely proud of the yellow and blue mixture swirling in the almost grey vial.   
“And it will do it.. All of it?” She looked at the vial with wide hopeful eyes. If they could heal harry of the damage done to his body, she might be able to fix the bond she had severed.   
“All of it. Never damage, the immune system compromise. Even the headaches. “ Severus seemed to finally notice Draco as he took a step forward and pressed in for a hug to the young half transformed veela. “You’ll get to see him in about an hour. Let us heal him more. “  
It seemed to be deemed acceptable by his creature as he nodded and relaxed. Turning back, he gave both of his parents a sheepish smile and he was let go. 

Harry knew something was going on the moment he woke up and was in a different room. Remembering what his nice lady had told him about her son, she figured she had moved him so the other could have his room back. Feeling panicked about being moved, he searched for his diary, feeling the same tug in his navel when he found it, still tucked into his pajamas.   
Opening it up, he reached for his quill, writing down a quick good morning and telling him about his dream. He had dreamt of another man, the one in the clearing who held him and made him smile.   
Dreams often have meanings little one. They are the thoughts of our sleep, and you, you have not gotten enough. Sleep. Now.   
Groaning to himself, he shut the book, half wanting to follow toms orders but half wanting to just say screw it and explore his room. He couldn’t walk far without help but he was sure he could make it by himself to the window seat.   
Sliding out of the bed, he took a few unsure wobbly steps, wincing at the pain it caused him. Another few steps and he was halfway there, regretting his choice at once when he felt arms loop around his waist and he was helped to the chair he wanted. Sighing in bliss as he sat down, Harry looked up to thank his helper when his mouth ran dry.  
“You shouldn’t be walking by yourself Potter.” Snapes dry voice made harry flinch back, curling into himself as he brought his feet up into the chair. Behind his potions professor, the nice lady stood with a hopeful smile on her beautiful face.   
Harry was so scared he was shaking.   
“I’m sorry sir.” He croaked, his eyes watering which only served to make him angrier.   
“Do not be. Just simply call for a house elf when you need assistance. Now, I have made something to help with the damage your uncle has inflicted. It will taste foul but you will drink it. “His demand made something in harry rise up, hackles raising as he opened his mouth.   
“Drink it and you can go outside in exactly two days. “Harry stopped the protest hed been about to make as he looked down before nodding. Holding out his hand, he was handed the uncorked vial.   
Downing it in one go, he felt himself gag, a hand placed over his hand by his professor as the man almost… Cooed at him.   
“You have to keep it down Harry. You won’t get better if you don’t. That’s it, calm.” His nice lady seemed to come out of no where as she started to card her hands through his hair. Gagging again, Harry looked up at them both with a whine, the hand still clamped around his mouth.   
It stayed that way for a good five minutes before he felt exhausted, his body struggling to keep up. But his hands weren’t shaking and he was achey but not in pain. Feeling hands slip under him, he was hauled up into the potions masters arms, carried back to bed.   
“sleep and when you wake up, you can finally go outside. “


	8. Azure Krang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd, I know its a small chapter but we meet another one of Harrys mateship. Azure Krang. More will come up about him in the next few chapters, and we finally meet tom and draco in the next chapter..

Heavy, like under water.  
That was how harry felt, everything was felt through a veil of exhaustion and something else. He had never been here before, standing in a long room with the windows covered in a white gossamer. He could smell sage, and ink. Something inside of him curled up happily at the smell, he wanted more of it.   
“I am glad you enjoy it.” Harry whipped around, his head spinning as he took in the man who had been behind him. He was tall, with angular handsome features, blue eyes amused as he stared back at harry. His long ebony hair was pulled back into a bun, some of his hair curling around his face, a few strands braided with beads.   
“Where am I?” The inner gryfindor inside of him pushed forward as he eyed the man, trying to seem.. Bigger than he was. Why was he doing that? He had always been one to shrink away not make himself a threat. But here he was, challenging this.. This man.   
And the man seemed amused by it by the chuckle that he gave.   
“You are in the end. “ His lips tugged up in a smile as panic crossed harrys face.” No not death, dear one. You are simply in a place of endings. Only one of our kind can come here. “  
“Our kind?” Harry took a step back as the man laughed again. He had an amazing laugh, it made harry want to melt onto the floor and whine. It was utterly embarrassing.   
“Yes, dear one. Nivah, that is what we are called. Or what you will be called when you go through the door.” He motioned behind harry, and the small boy turned to look at the door that had materialized behind him.   
It was large, and extremely decorate. The black wood was dull and chipped, with silver fixtures and a large door knob. The design was something he had never seen before, and he could practically feel the energy coming from it. Harry had a need that rose inside of him, a need to touch the handle that was almost to big for his hand. To open the door. But instead, he stepped back, flinching when he stepped right into the man who had come closer.   
“It is alright to be afraid. Everyone is at first. To become one of us is scary, I was scared myself when my mother led me through the door. She had to sing to me, quite embarrassing for a 17 year old man. “ He spoke lowly, his deep voice echoing through Harry’s ears. It was almost what Harry thought tom would sound like. A deep echoing voice, one that made his insides quiver.   
A growl made him flinch again, and a set of hands curled around his arms.   
“Concentrate dear one. If you drift away from here, I will not be able to help you. Do you understand?” What was there to understand?! The man hadn’t explained anything!  
Harry turned, forcing the man to let him go as he glared at him, his voice stronger than he felt as he snapped.   
“Where does the door go? Who exactly are you? And what is a Nivah?!” He felt slightly out of breath, his cheeks burning as he glared the best he could at the older male. This seemed to amuse him even more than before, snorting as he smirked at the young boy.   
“The door goes to the beginning. We begin at the end and we end at the beginning. It is how we are. I am Azure Krang, the first of my name and the last of my the Krang family. I am your guide, your protector. I am the only one of yours who can lead you to the beginning.” He reached up to brush Harry’s hair back, harry jerking his head back with a small hiss.   
“Don’t touch me! And that answers nothing!” He just wanted to go home, back to the nice lady. But the nice Lady had severus Snape come to see him, and made him drink the vile goo that made him sleep. He felt a small amount of betrayal, and he was drifting again when another growl brought him back.   
“A long time ago, the elves and the fae made a pact in blood. They made a child in both their greatness, a perfect child. His name, was Nivah. He was the first of his kind, and he was not the last. Every five or so generations, a family with creature blood, of either elven, veela or fae blood, will birth a child of Nivah. I am a child of Nivah. You are as well. “ Harry shook his head, stepping away further.   
“I am a Wizard and my fathers name was James Potter.” Azure laughed before nodding.   
“Yes harry, you are a wizard. And yes your father was Potter. But you are also a NIvah, Harry James Potter, first of his name. You are the son of Margret and Percival, the Fae and Elf who gave blood to your line so you may become the son of Nivah you were meant to be. I am the son of Genviera and of Alfred, a dark elf and a spring Fae. I know it is confusing now, but it will make sense once you go through the door. “ He reached up to touch Harrys arm, but he shook his head at the last moment, pulling back.   
“We are creatures Harry, like Veela, or Dragimi. Vampires and Werewolves. “ He looked up before sighing and gesturing to the door. “If you do not go now, Harry, you will never become one of us. “  
“What if I don’t want to be one of you?” Harry glared, but the look softened at the utter look of despair on Azures face. Oh god, what had he done? Was what he said so bad to make the man look so defeated?  
“Then you will die. “  
Oh.   
Harry looked back at the door before his eyes turned back to Azure.   
“If I go through, will.. Will it hurt?” Azure gave him a small smile before shaking his head.   
“Its like coming home Harry.”  
And so harry turned, and with all the courage he could muster, he took a few steps forward.   
And opened the door, walking through with Azure not far behind.


	9. The door way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys will literally hate me for this chapter. Not much editing, but its good

Things like this happen all at once, Narcrissa knew they did.   
One second, she was wrapped around the child who had taken so much of her love and time. A child who reminded her so much of her Fredrick, reminded her of everything her mateship had lost. She had been watching him sleep, Severus not far from her as he paced. Everything had been okay, she had been watching the damage be slowly undone, checking his bonds and cooing at him whenever he shuffled in his sleep.   
And then he was.. Gone.   
“SEVERUS!” Narcrissa cried, shock ebbing through her as the boy in her arms stopped breathing. Stopped everything. She wailed, a sound of heart break and horror as the boy died. Her mates came quickly to their submissives cry of distress.   
Even Axel, who she hadn’t realized had come home, came to her within minutes.   
Pulling the limp boy from his mates arms, Lucius sent spell after spell into the boy, his healing experience not much. As he worked, Coraline and her mateship stood knew the door, the blond woman looking at the dead boy with such heartbreak.   
“What’s going on? Move, that is my mother in there!” Draco had come with theo at the sound of his mothers wails, getting angry when Henry had tried to stop him. Seeing the Veela in his eyes, Henry let him through, knowing he would regret it later. Letting such a young boy see someone dead was a cruel thing, but he was an alpha, he needed to know what death looked like.  
“Mother, what… “Draco started to ask when he came into the room, his heart wrenching into his throat and cutting off his words. He didn’t want to believe it, neither did Theo, who stood a few feet behind him. Both of the boys felt sick in places deep in the stomachs, touched by the death of someone they knew.   
And knew well.   
But it was different, for both of them than the others. As severus and Lucius both worked in muggle and magic ways to bring the boy back to the living, Theo felt it snap first. It was like a coil, deep in the pits of his being, something that he would realize later had always been there.   
The growl that filled the room was menacing and filled with agony. Feeling , for the first time, his claws peel back his skin and grow, canines lengthening, back splitting as his wings formed, Theo transformed for the first time. He never thought he would be able to, but there was no source of shock in the young Dragimi. There was only Harry.   
His Mate. But not just his.   
Draco to was changing as he rushed to his fathers side, his hands replacing theirs as they had the common sense to move out of the way. Remembering what Severus had taught him of muggle practices, he started to breath for Harry, pushing air through his lungs forcefully. Theo, huffing out smoke, made a move to come forwards, stopped only when Draco looked up at him and shook his head.   
Narcrissa had never seen a Mateship Placing handled so smoothly. Theo backed down, letting Draco take the helm of Alpha, of Dominant. She wondered where the Nott boy would go in the Mateship, if Harry survived.   
“He has to live. “ Coraline whispered, looking down at Declan as he nodded.   
“He will, he has to much to live for. “ Henry set a hand on the two of their shoulders, knowing how close they were to Harry. Or how close they hoped to be.   
Draco worked on his small submissive tirelessly, the room watching…   
As small, fragile, Harry James Potter, died and did not come back.   
I found a door  
That led me to a better place.  
A place of flowers and forevers.   
I found a door, that led me home.   
To the arms of the ones I loved.   
I found a door, that show me truth.   
Showed me who and what I have become. 

“Will It hurt?” Harry turned his head, looking Azure with wide eyes. He had been through so much, he didn’t want it to hurt anymore. He knew even if Azure lied, which was probable that he would, it would be better than here. But still…   
Azure just smiled and shook his head, reaching down almost lovingly to push his hair from his face. “No, it’s like coming home. “ His voice remained soft, the earlier sadness still touching the corners of his expression.   
Nodding as if he made his choice, Harry grabbed the handle to the door, pushing it with all of his might. As it started to budge, though, Azure laid hand on his, stopping him for a moment.   
“There is much you do not know, Young one. Things that should have been shown, should have been taught to you. I will be here for you, always. “ Azure looked sad, it made Harry hurt in ways he couldn’t imagine. Turning back to the man, Harry gave him a small smile.   
“Where will you be? I am sure this is all in my head. “ Harry knew this was a dream, he had remembered taking the potion with Snape and then falling asleep. He had been in the manor, he didn’t know who’s but he knew he had been safe. This white hall was so different than anything he had ever imagined.   
Azure didn’t say anything, instead he touched the side of Harry’s head, before reaching back and pushing the door open.   
The other side of the door was black, darkness that seemed to reach on and on forever. There was voices, noises coming from the black, the smell of mint washing over harry as he looked down into the abyss.   
“Go now. Or you will never wake up.” Harry nodded, turning to take on last look at the man before stepping into the void. 

“DAMNIT HARRY!” Draco had been trying so hard, but it had been an hours since Harry’s heart had stopped. The others had long since given up, Coraline reduced to a heap of sorrow, as so was his mother. Theo stood near the bed, looking like he’d been stabbed in the heart.   
“It’s time son…” Lucius said finally, it had to be done. He wouldn’t let his son suffer like his wife had, working on someone who would not waken until the body started to decay. He had to be the one to stop this.   
Looking up with blank fury in his eyes, Draco shook his head, tears burning his silver orbs.   
“NO! I won’t! I won’t… He has to be alive, I just… I just found him.” The agony in her son’s voice made Narcrissa wail, curling into herself. Severus and Axel both tried to comfort her but she had just lost another child, one she had for far to short of time. There was no balm for this wound.   
And no potion for dracos.   
“Please.” Draco pleaded, looking down at his mate. His beautiful, beautiful submissive mate. Strongheaded, amazing at quidditch, his smile that even both coming into his creature had made draco’s stomach flip. He needed him, for both himself and theo.   
Oh god.. Theo…   
Looking up at the Dragimi, he raised a hand to bring him closer, Theo crossing the space in seconds. Dropping onto his knees, he brought both the dead submissive and his alpha closer, feeling Dracos breath on his face. 

And another on his neck.


	10. Alpha?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out more about his mates. And who his alpha is?

There were three things Harry knew the moment he woke up.

One, he was no longer shaking and could breath without the soft twinge of pain in his chest.

Two, he was warm, really warm and could smell peppermint and something spicy and woodsy all around him. It reminded him of Christmas, hot chocolate mixed with candy canes and the fire going in the common room.

Three, he wasn’t alone. His head felt full to the brim, like he had to many thoughts running through his head and a voice that wasn’t his own tried its best to be heard. He could swear he had heard the velvety voice before, it soothed him like…

Azure.. Azures voice rang in his head.

That was enough to shock him into trying to open his eyes, even though he hissed in discomfort. Everything seemed to be dialed to eleven, even with his blanket pulled up above his head. He could hear someone breathing, close to him, actually three someones.

Two sets of breathing were calm with sleep, and one was even as if relaxing.

“Where am I?” Harry could vaguely remember the nice lady and then snape, then sleeping. And Azure. He remember Azure and the door but he couldn’t rememeber why he had been expecting to shake when he got up.

Harry’s fingers found the book still tucked in his waistband, and he remembered tom.

“ You are at my Manor, it is exactly nine oclock in the morning on July 31st. Happy Birthday Mister potter.” Harry froze when he recognized that drawl. It was snape.

Snape was the breather, the one not asleep. Trying to pull the covers from his head, he hissed when the light was to much for his very sensitive head to handle. Immediarely the lights dimmed and he sighed in bliss, removing the blanket.

And getting the shock of his life.

“What the hell?!?!” He yelled, his leg kicking out and hitting one sleeping Draco Malfoy. The young Veela groaned and fell off the bed, his head sticking up a second later to glare at him, before it immediately softened to a look..

Of concerned affection..

“Your awake?!” Draco sent a look of betrayal at his father, who was supposed to wake both of the boys up when harry had awaken. He scrambled back on the bed, holding a tight reign on his Veela. He remembered the stern talking to the Nivah Council woman had given him when they had shown up two hours after Harry had died..?

Or well, changed.

“yeah I bloody well am! Do not come even a inch closer to me Malfoy or I swear I will clock you in the face.” He held up his hands, once again marveling at the lack of shaking. Malfoy looked confused before he looked to severus.

“memory loss is common, he will remember with time what has happened. “ It was not severus who answered but rather the woman who stood near the door. Harry hadn’t heard he come in, and it made him bristle, a low growl building up in the back of his throat.

Wait… Growl? Since when did he growl?

Another growl added to his, from the other side of himself where the still sleeping slytherin had mimicked his mates sound. Harry cocked an eyebrow, before he very unceremoniously pushed the sleeping slytherin off. The sound of laughter coming from draco shocked his own chuckle from him, Severus already massaging his brow.

He was going to go as silver as Lucius, he just knew it.

“Someone wanna tell me what’s going on?” Harry had enough, he wanted to know why draco was hovering around him, and why even though it did irritate him, he didn’t hate it.

“Of course, young one. But first, I believe introductions have to be made. I am Juniper Grace, high council woman of the Nivah council and the first responder to the awakening for all unprepared Nivah. “Juniper, or at least that was what she said her name was, was quite beautiful. She had long pitch black hair and the oddest purple eyes Harry had ever seen. When she finally moved into the room, she moved gracefully, as if she was skating and not walking. She didn’t even make a sound as she sat on the edge of the bed, smiling at the three of them.

Theo was still on the ground, having decided to just stay there. He wasn’t a morning person at all.

“Yeah.. Uh nice to meet you?” Harry said, still confused. But something in the back of his mind screamed at him, so he followed his instincts, since they usually served him well. Placing his hand over his heart, he bowed his head.

Following his instincts seemed to be the thing to do, as a pleasantly surprised look on the womans face made him smile a little. She repeated the notion to him.

“Very good, Young one. I see some of the knowledge of the gate has passed with you. That is how we greet one another, especially a male to a female. “She explained, before reaching out for his hand. Ignoring Draco’s growl, she grabbed his hand and moved it to her shoulder, before moving her hand to his. Bowing her head, he copied her before she explained again. “And this is how two submissives greet each other. “

“Submissives?” He asked, his voice going up a notch.

“Yes harry. Submissives. You have completed a transformation into a Nivah submissive. Do you remember anything of your changing? Of your guardian?” She asked, his face scrunching up.

“Okay one, I have no clue what your talking about. Two… I don’t know.. I remember a door and a man.. No I remember Azure… He… He told me it wouldn’t hurt. That it was like coming home. “ She nodded, letting him speak. Draco on the other hand, looked like he wanted to speak, only silent because of the foot his papa had wrapped around his ankle.

This was not about Draco, it was about making sure his submissive was okay.

“What was it like? Going through the door?” Juniper asked, waiting with a calm face as he balked. He didn’t know why her asking that made him… Angry? Hurt? Protective.

“I.. I don’t want to say.” He huffed, looking a little put out. With a small twinkling laugh, she clapped once and nodded.

“that means your instincts are working. The changing into one of our kind is an intimate thing, I doubt you will ever tell those closest to you anything either. I have yet to tell my Mateship, and I have been in it for almost thirty years. “ She patted his hand, before sighing. “You mentioned Azure? I only know one Guardian named Azure, and that is Azure Krang, head of the Krang family.”

Harry nodded, remembering the good looking man.

“I assume he will be here as soon as he can then. A warrior in a Nivah Mateship is never far from the submissive, but as far as I know he is a quite busy man. “She gave him an endearing smile, reminding him of Mcgonagall.

“Now harry what can you tell me of Mateships? Of creatures. “ Harry started to tell her everything he knew, which wasn’t much. Only the little bit that the nice lady had told him, and some of the creature wars. Juniper didn’t interrupt, except for a few times to correct him or tell him he was going good.

“So I am a submissive?” he asked, finally. Draco had gone back to sleep, curled up on the other side of the huge bed. He had once or twice given a look towards Malfoy, never having the heart to tell him to go away. He didn’t even know why.

“Yes Harry. You are the head of your mateship, the Potter Mateship. Do you know who your alpha is?” Harry knew it was a simple question, especially since he had learned a little more from Juniper.

Shaking his head, he looked a little distressed.

“that is alright Harry, it is common to not recognize the bond. Close your eyes, I am sure you can feel Azure in your head am I correct?” he nodded, and she smiled. “Then let his bond lead you to your others. Follow it to the source.”

Harry did as he was told, closing his eyes. Immediately, he felt Azure, like the man was in the room. He knew he wasn’t, he got glimpses of where the man was. What he was feeling. Bored, mostly, and a little worried. He wanted to come to Harry, right then and there. But he was in some meeting with old men.

Following the thread to the other side, he found four more tightly woven bonds encircling Azures. Each had their own color, Azures was brilliant gold, blinding him. One was silver, barely any color to it but he knew it wasn’t his alphas. Neither was the lovely green one that made him want to touch it. Reaching out with his mind, he touched the only one left.

It was black, and inky. And beautiful. Moving it, he saw that he had other, smaller threads connected to him. There wasn’t just four, but more like eight.

Confused, he touched two blue ones that were woven tightly around themselves. 

“BOYS! I swear you two, look at what you’ve done now! Look at this mess, that’s it! You both, in the garden now!” It was Mrs. Weasley, but that wasn’t who the thread belonged to. No it belonged to the two she was yelling at.

Fred.. George…

They were his Mates! He felt excitement come over him, tugging on the threads on accident. He immediately felt the repercussion from it, feeling fred first. The confusion the red head had was palpable. He could feel it in his bones, before he felt a gentle nudge in his core.

Before another nudge joined it, followed by both boys softly happiness, nudging harder and harder until he let go of the threads. The nudging was still there, but it wasn’t so hard anymore. Instead he grabbed the orange one, letting go in shock when his vision was filled with fire.

He had no clue.

The last one was weak, and grey. Unlike the other threads, it was limp when he touched it. But he did get feedback, he just didn’t like the feedback he got.

Loneliness, sadness.

Guilt.

He didn’t see any glimpses, but moving the thread lovingly, he moved it to wrap it around the gold one, seeing the grey strengthen almost immediately. Azure seemed to have no problem as the grey tinged his own brilliant gold as he accepted the bond into himself.

Going back to the alpha bond, he touched it and frowned when he just saw a glimpse of himself.

“NO!” He opened his eyes in shock, coming face to face with one sleepy Draco Malfoy.

“You are not my Alpha!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment who you guys think the other threads belong to?


	11. Mothers and Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes to a decision and meets coraline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapters but more to come.

“How long do you think they can keep this up?”

It had been three days, three days since harry had woken up, groggy and his head hurting quite a bit. He had been confused and hadn’t remembered much, even if he had started to get those memories back. Like the fact that he had been beaten within an inch of his life by his uncle. And he had been a shaking mess until recently.

It was nice not shaking, even if he had suddenly become a little meeker as he remembered more. He didn’t talk to anyone, except for tom, who had been quite cross with him when he had told him what had happened.

‘You died Harry. I am allowed to be mad.’ That had been his exact words, and they hadn’t spoken in a day. Whenever Harry tried to write, Tom refused to answer.

It hurt Harry but he knew he deserved maybe a little of the silent treatment. He had treated himself dying like it had been no big deal, he was still alive right? No permanent damage except for the need to be around Theo and Draco.

Which was what Juniper and Narcrissa both were discussing as they watched the three boys bicker, Harry glaring death at Draco.

“I don’t know, all three of them are quite stubborn. “ Narcrissa commented, sipping on her tea to calm her nerves. Ever since learning she was Dracos mother, Harry had skirted around her and it hurt. She had almost lost him, and he only said a few words to her in passing.

The argument they had been having was Draco’s place in the Mateship. He didn’t want the slimy bastard to be his alpha, he wished he could move Azure to the spot but a Nivah couldn’t be an alpha. They were to.. Tempermental. They were better suited as Submissives and scholars, or in azures case, gaurdians.

The only other person was Theo, who had informed Harry that while being his mate was nice, he was much to submissive to be anything but a beta, and even then he was going to give the position up to the others in the mateship.

It hurt Harry but he understood, Theo had been tortured. He would never be the same.

It didn’t mean he wanted Draco Bloody Malfoy as his Alpha.

“Why? Huh? What is so damn bad about me? I would protect you, care for you. I have enough money that you would never have to work and you and our kids would be protected. “Draco whined, Harry giving him a very pointed look.

“That is exactly why. I want to work, and damnit! I am 13! I do not want to be thinking about kids. “ He knew for a fact that he would soon have to start thinking about children. Nivah’s became fertile a year after transforming, but it didn’t mean Harry wanted children at 14.

“then you can work! I don’t care, I just.. I want to protect you. Please don’t make me leave. ” Harry stopped for a moment when he heard the heartbroken way his mates voice sounded.

While he hated Draco as his alpha, he knew he would never kick him out of the mateship. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and nodded, finally after three days of fighting…

He gave in.

“Fine! You can be my alpha until we figure something else out. And damnit, Malfoy, I never said I was going to kick you out. But that doesn’t mean I wont if you don’t change your ways.” He waggled his finger at him, reminding himself of mrs. Weasley. “No remarks, not one. Or I swear I will make you suffer.

Draco just nodded happily, smiling when he reached out and caught Harry’s hand. It was warm in his own, soft and it curled around his. Harry could feel the rightness of having Draco hold his hand, and he felt the small trilling sound push its way past his lips. Draco answered with his own rumble and stepped closer, smiling. He had been about to lean down to kiss him when Harry shook his head.

“Just because were mates doesn’t mean I want to kiss you. Ever. “Harry let go of his hand, walking towards Juniper. He rather liked Juniper, she seemed to have more knowledge than anybook or hermione.

Which was saying a lot.

“Hello Young one.” She chirped, making room for him to sit at the table. He gave her a small smile, picking up the tea that appeared for him. Sipping at it, he smiled. He loved peppermint tea and the elves knew it.

“Can you tell me more about being a Nivah? I mean, like I know we talked about Dragimi and Veela since you know..” he waved his free hand towards where draco was sulking and theo was relaxing.

“Of course. What do you want to know?” She set down her tea, assuming by his face he had many questions.

And he did.

They talked for the rest of the afternoon, speaking about the orgins of Nivahs and what exactly they could do. He absorbed the knowledge and only asked for more more more.

Nivahs were created when the dark elves and the fae were at war. In order to stop the war, the two royal factions decided that it was best to create a child between them. And so they gave their blood to wizarding lines, hoping to create children of Nivah, the first of his kind and name. A sweet mannered submissive who died after a long happy life. He found out his line was directly related to Nivah himself, and that he was the spitting image of the man.

As he was of a royal line, he would be in the spot light, which bothered him a little. But when she explained to him it was mainly just the older more traditional Nivah who would care of his lineage, he calmed himself. It was explained as a royal, he was permitted to have two Guardians, one of which would Azure. Azure would be his for the rest of his life while the second Gaurdian would protect the Mateship first and the submissive second.

“You should pick one of the lost for the second. They are Gaurdians who Nivah did not make through the transition into Nivah. They are quite lonely people. “ He knew already he would, and made an appointment to go with draco to the council whenever they could.

It was almost dinner time when he looked up, and saw her again for the first time.

Coraline.

She lingered in the doorway like always, and he felt what he now knew as the creature part of him reach out for her. He craved her being near but he knew she would leave before saying anything like always. He was ready for the disappointment which is why when she came into the room and sat next to him, he was surprised.

“hello Harry.” Her voice soothed him and his inner Nivah, making him let out a small trill which she answered. He knew what had happened to their bond and why he was attached to her.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he saw a new thread join the others as she reached out and touched his hand.

Her thread was purple, and a was intertwined with so many other threads that didn’t touch him. When he touched it, he knew this was what his mother thread was supposed to be.

Opening his eyes, he felt tears sting him. “Never had a mother before. “ He mentioned, feeling one slip from his eyes. She looked a little hard as she nodded and smiled.

“Never had a son before.” She leaned over to kiss the side of his head, Harry leaning into the touch.


End file.
